zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ningen Series Playing Cards
Starting with the second novel in the Ningen Series, each book came with six cards from a fake/parody collectible card game. Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock Hitoshiki Zerozaki Toshiki Migiwame Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 2000, Attack = 1000, Defense = 800 Special Trait: One turn in three: Unable to attack. Kishishiki Zerozaki Praise of Folly (Seamless Pious) Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 3000, Attack = 1200, Defense = 1200 Special Trait: If there are cards placed on both sides, attack is halved. Soushiki Zerozaki Suicidal Tendencies (Mind Render) Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 2700, Attack = 800, Defense = 800 Special Trait: If the card being fought is female or a boy, all stats are tripled. Tamamo Saijou Berserker Affiliation: Student Stats: Life = 1500, Attack = 2000, Defense = 1000 Special Trait: Attacks allies two out of three turns. Shiogi Hagihara Strategist Affiliation: Student Stats: Life = 10, Attack = 10, Defense = 10 Special Trait: Can rearrange all cards in play (but not destroy them.) Jun Aikawa Humanity's Strongest Affiliation: Contractor Stats: Life = 99999, Attack = 99999, Defense = 99999 Special Trait: When this card is placed on the field, all cards in play or in the hand for all players are instantly destroyed. Magashiki Zerozaki's Human Character Magashiki Zerozaki Girly Tastes (Bolt Keep) Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 1200, Attack = 800, Defense = 2500 Special Trait: Can place all allied cards in play wherever he pleases. Puniko Yuigahama Mechanical Maid Affiliation: Servant Stats: Life = 0, Attack = 2800, Defense = 3900 Special Trait: Invincible until attacked ten times. Ceases to function on the eleventh attack. Rurero Migishita Human Puppeteer Affiliation: Controller Stats: Life = 2200, Attack = 700, Defense = 700 Special Trait: For every turn she survives an enemy attack she can place any card in play under her control. Saera/Roudo/Paresu Agemaki The Three Agemaki Sisters Affiliation: Hitmen Stats: Life = 1800, Attack = 1900, Defense = 1200 Special Trait: While in play, they may attack three turns in a row once. Tsumiyuki Tsumiguchi Weapon Smith Affiliation: Smith Stats: Life = 900, Attack = 1300, Defense = 1200 Special Trait: Link to a character in play to double that character's damage -- and double damage received. Magokoro Omokage The Orange Seed Affiliation: Alternate Stats: Life = ∞, Attack = ∞, Defense = ∞ Special Trait: The only card that can cancel Jun Aikawa's effect. Hitoshiki Zerozaki's Human Relations: Relations with Izumu Niounomiya Izumu Niounomiya Man-Eater Affiliation: Hitman Stats: Life = 9000, Attack = 3200, Defense = 300 Special Trait: Can return from death as often as he is killed. Effect invalid against Hitoshiki Zerozaki. Dorotabou Naoki Naoki Three Musketeers Affiliation: Fighter Stats: Life = 1200, Attack = 2100, Defense = 700 Special Trait: Number of attacks increases for each turn in play. (12 max.) Enera Naoki Naoki Three Musketeers Affiliation: Fighter Stats: Life = 1200, Attack = 2100, Defense = 700 Special Trait: Number of attacks increases for each turn in play (2 max.) Hienma Naoki Naoki Three Musketeers Affiliation: Fighter Stats: Life = 800, Attack = 900, Defense = 9500 Special Trait: Can add his opponent's attack value to his own. Nao Kunagisa Target Affiliation: Kunagisa Stats: Life = 9, Attack = 9, Defense = 9 Special Trait: When attacked, he adds the damage to his life. Takashi Saitou Humanity's Worst Affiliation: Worst Stats: Life = 4, Attack = 4, Defense = 4 Special Trait: Invalidates the effects of all cards in play. This effect lasts forever. Hitoshiki Zerozaki's Human Relations: Relations with Iori Mutou Hitoshiki Zerozaki (19) Human Failure Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 700, Attack = 1300, Defense = 1200 Special Trait: Attack doubles when life is less than 100. Iori Mutou New Suicidal Tendencies Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 800, Attack = 900, Defense = 300 Special Trait: Goes berserk when life is less than 100. Attack x 10. Houko Yamiguchi Beautiful Girl Affiliation: Slave Stats: Life = 800, Attack = 20, Defense = 40 Special Trait: Undetectable by enemy cards for five turns. Toishi Ishinagi Reaper Affiliation: Reaper Stats: Life = 200, Attack = 1100, Defense = 1700 Special Trait: If he succeeds in an attack, the target card is automatically buried. Hyoui Yamiguchi Acting Chief Affiliation: Slave Stats: Life = 1700, Attack = 1500, Defense = 2500 Special Trait: Can swap places with any card in play, allied or enemy. Kajumaru Rikka Crystal Kaiser Affiliation: Darkness Stats: Life = 666, Attack = 666, Defense = 666 Special Trait: Never loses, no matter what the opponent's stats. Hitoshiki Zerozaki's Human Relations: Relations with Soushiki Zerozaki Hitoshiki Zerozaki (17) Human Failure Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 2200, Attack = 1800, Defense = 1500 Special Trait: Can fight in place of any Psycho card. Stats do not change. Shimetsu Shibugi Deliverer of Death Affiliation: Reaper Stats: Life = 110, Attack = 200, Defense = 50 Special Trait: Able to mimic any card in play. Can control the movements of enemy cards. Shigure Tokinomiya Puppet Master Affiliation: Controller Stats: Life = 120, Attack = 130, Defense = 900 Special Trait: Able to mimic any card in play. While mimicking, can copy their effect. Nukemichi Nukumori Wrangler Affiliation: Lost Stats: Life = 200, Attack = 100, Defense = 300 Special Trait: Can make enemy cards unable to attack. Tsumina Tsumiguchi Weapon Smith Affiliation: Smith Stats: Life = 100, Attack = 2200, Defense = 2700 Special Trait: Can attack up to seven times in a row. Cannot be attacked with weapons. Kichi Kino Carrier Affiliation: Poison Stats: Life = 100, Attack = 1500, Defense = 1000 Special Trait: Enemies cards cannot perceive him. Hitoshiki Zerozaki's Human Relations: Relations with The Nonsense User Hitoshiki Zerozaki (19) Human Failure Affiliation: Psycho Stats: Life = 1700, Attack = 1500, Defense = 1900 Special Trait: If he defeats twelve characters Jun Aikawa is automatically summoned. As an enemy. Sasaki Sasa Police Affiliation: Police Stats: Life = 11, Attack = 7, Defense = 8 Special Trait: Able to remain in play without fighting or being attacked. Neon Suzunashi Hermit Affiliation: Hermit Stats: Life = 13, Attack = 13, Defense = 13 Special Trait: Cannot be introduced to play. Nanami Nanananami Witch Affiliation: Fujoshi Stats: Life = 7, Attack = 7, Defense = 7 Special Trait: Life doubles if two male cards are placed next to each other. Tomo Kunagisa Engineer Affiliation: Kunagisa Stats: Life = √9, Attack = √9, Defense = √9 Special Trait: Able to check all cards in hand as many times as she likes. Nonsense User Defective Product Affiliation: Nonsense Stats: Life = 0, Attack = 0, Defense = 0 Special Trait: All cards adjacent to him, friendly or not, have their effects nullified. Category:List